Outer Space Trouble
by Land Of Chaoz
Summary: [AU] Aliens have been under humanity for a long time, now they use their powers to challenge humankind. Can Raimon handle it? Or better said; Can Raimon handle US? [OC Submission CLOSED]
1. The Sign

**Fuu-chan wanted to make a story together, so we decided this story - which replaces Prime Wars - will be written by both of us then.**

**Also, it won't be that dark-themed as I had in mind. Not at all...**

**Kaiya**:_ Enjoy!_

**DISCLAIMER**: _The show(s) belong to Level-5, we only own the story and our OCs_

* * *

**- Hokkaido (Japan), near the city, 03:56 PM-**

Shivering from the cold, the girl with shoulder-lenght pink hair rubbed her arms.

She wasn't really made for cold. Sure, it has to be winter now again and Sakura-san had to ask her to get some food . Like that woman was so busy.

She groaned softly as she kicked some snow away.

'Stupid orphanage, stupid snow, stupid woman...' she thought irritated.

At last she came at the end of the forest, coming closer to were normal people lived.

"Pff, too far and too cold."

The girl kept on cursing while walking the path towards the city. As she came there, she noticed people had crowded by the big screens on the buildings. Currently the news about _aliens_ attacking schools was on.

Narrowing her eyes, the duo-coltored eyes darkened. The part under which was supposed to be pink was dark pink and above it was the once dark blueish purple color now black.

"Big liars... Those are no reall aliens..."

She chuckled as she mentioned it and soon went in the supermarket. "Just watch what is about to come. You guys will learn how real _outer space_ on Earth is."

* * *

**- Months later, Raimon's new soccer clubhouse -**

"Hey, put it on the news!" Nagumo yelled at the gray-haired boy on the cough of Raimon's new soccer clubhouse. They had been forgiven by Raimon and eventually the kids of Sun Garden spent their hours at the club house with the others from Raimon.

Suzuno had been watching some horror movie and glared at the tulip-head. "Why would I? It's just the damn news.I don't have to know how many people died. My live already is depressing enough."

Nagumo rolled his eyes on the comment. "Yeah, whatever."

Kazemaru, who had stopped playing cards with Hiroto and Rika, walked over to the two. The red-head and the girl watched him. "Why you want to see the news anyway?"

Rika nodded. "You're not really from the news or something."

The tulip-head grabbed the controller out the ice boy's hands and swapped channel after channel. "Just watch. All of you, watch this!"

As the others stopped doing their things and went over, Nagumo stopped at the news channel.

_"Currently scientists, ambulances and the police are on the place. We go over to our live reporter Haruko. Haruko, you saw it happen, right?"_

_"Yes, that's true, Ayakashi. I saw the meteorite fall out the sky. It did land in the park, were I'm currently in and once again is the deer statue destroyed. We now go try to talk to people to try and find out more. Miss, hello, can I ask you something; have you seen or heard anything?"_

_"Well, yes. My husband works by the police and we got a call about a meteorite crushing in the park and having broken down the deer statue. The meteorite only looks weird, don't you think?"_

_"Why yes, it does. Thanks madam. Oh, over there is one of the scientists! Mister! Could we talk to you for a moment? We're from Inazuma TV."_

_"Sure, but keep it short."_

_"So, there did crash a meteorite in the park - was it spotted on the sattelite's radars?"_

_"Yes, it was. Only, it's no meteorite mister. It seems to be a capsule, and seeing the prints on it there had been something in it. We only don't know what it could be."_

_"So, you say that after those fake aliens from Aliea Academy real aliens have come to Earth?"_

_"It could be possible, yes."_

_"Alright, thank you. Back to you Ayakashi."_

_"Now the weather..."_

Silence fell.

No one knew what to say. After all what happened, this was the most weirdest thing ever.

Only one person who stood watching the same news in a house kilometres from Raimon was not speechless. The pink-haired girl even started to laugh.

As her eyes darkened once again, this time a smirk acompaning it, she watched the night sky. "So, our sign has come. Time for some real alien drama."

* * *

**Wow, failure one. Eghem. Ok, now the new OC Form. I know, this is actually mean but - I am. All OCs from Prime Wars go POOF and I choose the OCs from which are sent in by this one. So send in to your heart's content.**

**...**

**-OC Form -**

Name: (last, first)

Code/nickname: (something like the Aliea kids have/had)

Age: (12 - 15)

Gender: (please, is it that hard to create a male?)

Personality:

Appearance: (hair, eyes, skin, build. EVERYONE IS FROM THE ALIENS. SKIN MUST BE PALE OR LIGHT)

Clothes: (casual, training, PJ's, in town/'track' clothes)

Power(s): (telepathy, telekenetic, , Duplication, etc - Keep it simple )

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hissatsu's: (max. 4/5)

Position: (I already have a DF, FW and Libero)

Crush: (IE cast. All seasons - only NO outside-of -Japan. We accept YAOI.**TAKEN**: Kidou Yuuto, Fudou Akio, Sakuma Jirou, Atsuishi/Heat, Utsonomiya Toramaru)

Hobbies:

Family: (no one has parents here, but maybe you have a cousin or sis or bro? No one has parents here on Earth - that means no uncles and aunts and such too. ONLY cousins and siblings - no need of adults/parents)

Friends:

Rivals/enemies:

School: (Only a school in Japan. I don't want all Raimon or such, Everyone is in the sort-of-orphanage Emerald Meltdown. You may enter it's school Emerald Meltdown College too)

Past/Bio: (why/how you came on Earth. Did you go with the Cirius Aircraft to Earth? Etc.)

Other: ( whatever I should need to know)

...

**That was it.**

**Good luck with filling in! ^^**

**EIGHT OPEN SPOTS! We choose the ones we like.**

**R&R - OCs are ONLY accepted through PM and with story title in 'label'**


	2. The Trip

Long, long, long ago aliens had planned on an attack on Earth. What was a better way than to take advance on surprise and attack them?

Princess of planet Cirius B, born from it's inner core, had made a plan.

A huge aircraft was build to bring a large scale of them, called aliens by humankind, to Earth. They had to learn about humans, getting to know their weakness.

The Cirius Aircraft was not the only thing which came to Earth.

For example, there was this planet of which steampunk was the culture and which had this tradition that the children had to build their own, first ship and travel to another planet and back. From this planet came the quite small girl with shoulder-length violet hair. She went to Earth but never returned home, like she had to for the tradition.

Each one had their own reason to come to Earth. But each has the same purpose: defeat their best team Raimon, also the starting-to-form Inazuma Japan, and show they're stronger in any way.

* * *

**- Planet Pundit, unknown time -**

"Every day~ay~ay I'm going my own way~ay~ay."

As the girl with shoulder-length violet hair, bangs swept to the side, was busy with a damaged robot, she sang with the music coming from a small, round, pale blue glowing ball.

The girl grinned, both eyes now clearly showing to have diffrent colors.

The left eye was teal and the right eye a powdery pink color. There was a scar around most of her wrist, probably because of the mechaning.

The girl pulled her glasses with pink rims up and checked the for-us-Earthlings strange letters and sighed. "Let's call it a day, it's late already."

She cleaned the whole up and turned the lights off.

As she walked towards her house's living room, her mom called for her. "Tepu~!"

Indeed. She was Fukuro Tepu, daughter of Pundit's famous mechanics. She didn't really bother about it thougjt, she just saw them as simple parents like all others.

"Don't forget to go to the ceremony tomorrow. We must let you have good timing and a insanely good ship. Don't dissapoint us, we count on you. Make us proud. Oh, yes. After you come back you go to that boarding school. Don't try to dissapoint us, we know you will be their best student."

That was what she hated about her parents. So, her change to escape from them was easy. Through the tradition of creation your first ship and travel to another planet and return. Althought she wouldn't return.

Fukuro grinned. 'Genius.'

...

Fukuro packed her stuff and loaded it in the ship.

It was not really large, but it had beautiful platinum plates. The ship was strong and looked nice thanks to it. The inside was detailed and furniture was inside of it.

The jury had been positive, so that meant she could go to Earth at last.

The violet-haired girl grinned. Nothing could go wrong now.

She closed the door and then went to the front and jumped in. She closed the doors and then used a dark red crystal to start the ship.

As it started to take off, she glanced at the other ships. No one of those choose a planet as far as Earth. Everyone choose a nearby planet like Craig.

She laughed. "Earth, here I come!"

* * *

** Planet Socio, Unknown time - **

Lonely on a bench, the girl with blue eyes kicked her feet back- and foward.

She wore a dark blue form-fitting T-shirt with a red trim, black wristbands and black soccershorts with a red X on the sides, black socks and dark blue with red sneakers.

Kagami Hikari from planet Socio, she always felt a bit lonely. She was orphan and the kids from the orphanage didn't really show any interest in her.

The girl flipped her long black hair and pulled the blue headband over her bangs to cover them.

"Huh... Better do another round before returning," she muttered.

As the black with slight pink ball connected with her feet she run over the wild, dark shaded grass. She kicked the ball against the wall and catched it.

Then she re-did that a few times before putting the ball in her schoolbag.

...

"I'm back...!" she yelled.

Some kids glared at her and she sighed. 'Like usual...'

Kagami removed the dubplication of herself at the basket and runned up the stairs to go to her room. The black-haired girl threw the bag in a corner and launched herself on her bed.

Kagami switched on the small green with yellow screen floating in the sky.

She searched on the UIW - Universal Internet Web - for the website of Cirius B. She gad heard about the Cirius Aircraft being build for a trip to Earth.

She watched the list and blinked.

'_Submit and maybe you join us to Earth!_'

"Better than being here..." Kagami filled in the form and sent it in.

"Now hoping for the best."

...

_'Hello Kagami,_

_Thanks for submitting. We would like to have you with us to Earth._

_Please be on Cirius Planefield on the time mentioned on our site and see you then._

_Aircraft Of Cirius B_'

* * *

**- Planet Shyfond, unknown time -**

Princess of the planet of darkness, Li Dark Tai of Shyfond.

She fixed her red eyes on the guards and gave her parents one last good-bye bow.

With twelve guards surrounding her she went to Cirius B.

The royal family of Shyfond was in danger because of enemies and people who were jealous of how good they had it. Shyfond was one of the most important planets of the universe.

To be save she went with her brother Khün to Earth.

Li combed her short, choppy, white hair with black tips. On each side of her head was a wisp that reached her stomach. Around the wisp was another but shorter and fuschia.

Under her red eyes were three purple circles with silver lines leaving from there to her jaw.

Princess of Darkness.

She was ready to go, but if she was ready what would happen?

* * *

**- Planet Cirius B, Cirius Planefield, unknown time -**

A sigh left the 13-year old, in Earth's age, mouth.

She watched others check their bags, chat and such. A bright smile then formed on her face.

The time had finally come, they would take place on the Cirius Aircraft and make the long trip to Earth.

She let her brown eyes slide over the others and combed with her hand through her jet-black hair.

"So many people. I hope we get along well." She smiled and took a look at the card.

'Tsukino Yuzuki, chosen for the Cirius Aircraft trip to Earth.'

She was lucky to get chosen. It was a whole thing to go to Earth and even dangerous.

Thought she really looked forward to it.

...

Sitting on one of the benches like some gangster - thought without gun - Kaith Rei stared at the huge ship were some kids would go on after a few minutes.

He wore a black shirt, white jacket, jeans and dark grey sneakers. His light brown hair and scarlet eyes were perfect in contrast with the light of the ground.

Yes, the ground. Cirius B was a planet which gave light itself. But the planet was very pretty.

Kaith licked the ice cream in his hand and watched people gather. There would even be a few kids of other planets who would join the group to travel to Earth with the Cirius Aircraft.

A girl was jumping up and down in excitement, if he heard right was her name Tsukino Yuzuki. She always was happy-go-lucky. Something what made him hate girls a bit.

Sure, he was homosexual, but in this world homosexual was as normal as being hetero - other than on Earth.

He glanced to the side. "Ah, if that isn't the princess of Shyfond. Yep, you definitly can see she's from the planet of Darkness - or maybe not," he grinned.

Li walked with her brother and many guards towards the ship.

She smiled and greeted everyone, what kinda annoyed Kaminari.

"How pathetic. Dark princess annoys me..."

...

Light blue eyes turned blood red.

Sasaki Ally lifted her hand, her long, wavy, blood red hair with on the left a bang, dancing around her. She focused on the ice sculpture and fire dashed around it - melting the sculpture.

She flipped her hair. "So boring..."

The girl had been waiting for quite a long time and was getting irritated.

She moved her cupped hands up, fire swirling up from the ground and merging together. Sasaki kept playing with the fire a bit longer and then snapped.

Her eyes turned back to the light blue color and she watched the guards from Shyfond march by.

"Heee? Shyfond's princess is joining us?"

A grin plastered on her face as she watched the ship. "Interesting..."

* * *

As all of those alien teenagers made their way to Earth on their way - the one earlier than the other. Most got on the orphanage called Emerald Meltdown.

What they knew, was those humans saw nothing strange at them. They saw Li and Fukuro as some punks and/or gothics. So they were considered normall too.

They had to go to school however...

_Sigh_.

And who wants that?

* * *

**Short? Guess so. But was lazy, writing a bit while watching The Voice Of Holland and just wanted to update. R&R please. Take note that not all OCs appeared in this chapter.**

**OCs ACCEPTED FROM:**

Mizuto Kazuha - ShadowCyclone

Arashino Tsuyo - meigetsuhikari

Sasaki Ally - Star-AquaAlly

Fukuro Tepu - Neru Vearin

Kagami Hikari - SoulSavior71

Li Dark Tai - Inu Andimoniat 666

Tsukino Yuzuki - Children Of Light

Nakajima Yuusuke - Millenia Of The Flames


End file.
